


Yorokobu

by starglue



Series: Yorokobu [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, sessrin do not interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starglue/pseuds/starglue
Summary: Lord Sesshoumaru has finally returned to Rin after his battle with the Panther Devas.
Series: Yorokobu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194776
Kudos: 3





	Yorokobu

_In the mountain./In the forest./In the wind./In a dream.  
Where are you, Lord Sesshoumaru, with an ally like Lord Jaken?  
I will wait alone until you return. Lord Sesshoumaru, please return._

* * *

Rin smiled the biggest smile she could muster, one that glowed brilliantly in the sunlight, as she gazed up at the man before her. She was missing a few teeth, being at the age where children lose them, and her hair was wild and messy, and her kimono was covered in dirt and scruffs and patches where the fabric had been torn and repaired. He could not see her through his turned back, but Sesshoumaru could feel her gaze burning fire into him; A’un snorted behind him.

“I knew you would come back for me, Lord Sesshoumaru!”

The battle with the Panther devas had lasted far longer than he had expected -- several days had passed, and through that time, Rin had been all alone. Certainly, it felt like decades, waiting for her guardians to return to her, battle the grasp of boredom and loneliness, staving off the feeling of abandonment … The demon lord knew well that she feared being abandoned, feared the quiet, feared eternal solitude: feared dying alone.

She had caught up to him at this point and had begun walking at his side; she still held that smile on her dirty face. The child hummed as she smiled, the same tune over and over and over again. It was annoying, but certainly, it was energy she had pent up for many hours now, almost ready to burst from her seams.

“Rin.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?” She looked up at him with those deep brown eyes, and was not deterred even as he did not return her stare. It was always like that; did she feel so indebted to him that even coldness would not upset her? He had given her many opportunities to leave again and again, yet still, she stayed. Certainly, if it were anyone else, they would have gotten the hint that their presence was undesired … When he did not respond, she turned her head forward again and continued with her humming.

That child …

He had used the tenseiga on her out of curiosity, and he had not expected her attachment. Humans were such fragile creatures. Anyone showing them kindness would do just fine, wouldn’t it? How bothersome.

The demon finally glanced down at her, watching her with those honey-coloured eyes. Sesshoumaru’s lip twitched.

“...”

Sesshoumaru decided not to tell her to quiet herself as he looked ahead once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise there will be more sustenance in these in the future.  
> i just wanted to get something out.  
> i'm rewatching inuyasha and my muse for sesshoumaru has skyrocketed.  
> i dont have many ppl to rp with anymore so here's this.


End file.
